the diary of emmy
by Demonddancer
Summary: Live life through the eyes of Emmy, as she makes the same mistakes as her parents and follows right in step with her mom's additude on life and her fater's heroic secret. Rated for language. Better Summery inside...
1. the diary of emmy

Disclaimer: do I really have to put this is each chapter? You know I could never write something this good.

THE NEW EMBER

Dear Luna

Yes, I decided to give you a name as cheesy as that is. I feel comfortable that I can tell you anything. I smile being able to tell you this. Which is an honor I only smile at home when dad makes a goof out of himself or when I'm with Bil and Jim.

Now I have to work on a ghost fighter name. I'm thinking about ember, I remember seeing in one of mom's ghost logs last summer when I got so board cause I read all the books in the store and what we had at home.

From the pictures we look almost identical, the main difference is that I use paint and she uses a guitar which is so cool because I amiturally dabble in the music business. Her blue fire fueled pony tail is just like mine, but mine is purple and the tips turn to blood red. I use art supplies having art powers and this kick ass punk look too!

I will fight cause Bil and Jim got me in this bet that if I cant defeat a ghost I have to kiss the quarter back! Eeww gag me with a spoon! So I have to win no matter what!

Me: noticing the similarities between the two ghost…they get closer, I just love ember's powers and singing and dancing is kinda my thing along with art, I'm not sure if that explains anything?


	2. daughter like mother

Disclaimer: This isn't mine just my idea….and it shows.

DAUGHTER LIKE MOTHER

Dear book thingish scrap paper,

Alright so sew me, I'm writing in my class. I'm smart like my mom but I got my dad's attention span, which isn't a good thing cause that makes me easily board. I have my mom's lavender eyes and my dad's messy raven black hair. If I didn't I probably dye it the way my mom did when she was my age. Lily has mom's original blond coloring but it looks so cute on her. She is lucky because it's tamable unlike mine which I normally toss in a thousand braids, but then again I've never really taken time on my appearance.

I'm a freshman at the same high school that my parents went to and life couldn't suck any worse. I'm a goth because I know for a fact that there is no hope in the world. I mean think about it I hang out with the two dumbest guys in the school but they're the only ones low enough on the food chain for it not to hurt their reputation. They're the only people I really talk to and the only living souls to enter and leave my house on free will. But I find myself trying to drift from them, trying no to get hurt.

I've recently started seeing them in a new light and when I started seeing them in a new light and when I started to draw the other dye I found I was drawing my friends I've known them for like ever, but my drawings weren't normal. We've been through hell, but I cant think of them like THAT.

I find myself thinking more about Jim whose real name is James but he acts like more of a Jim , then there is Bil he is more of a horn dog and the big brother that I never had…

ME: okay now were seeing the same mistakes being made….


	3. not so secret powers

Disclaimer: This diary is my idea but Danny and Sam they are sadly Butche's.

My side note: I'm trying to make the paragraphs smaller so that they're easier to read. Here we start to learn that little Emmy has inherited more than we think about her parents. O.o

NOT SO SECRET POWERS

Dear crumpled paper,

This sucks! When I got nervous I state to go invisible, it's apart if the whole ghost powers I inherited from my dad. But I wont tell my parents, my friends have their suspicions.

Well at lunch while we were outside eating lunch this total hunk Eric came by our table using a fake accent dressed in black eating a salad, all to impress me! Imagine it! When he sat in Jim's spot next to me and asked if I wanted to go to a poetry reading at the book store in town (my store) I disappeared!

I love Bil so much because he covered for me till Jim came over and said I wasn't interested. My heart skipped a beat and I flew to the roof to freak out. It's where the three of us go for free period.

I had gotten my out line back when Jim and Bil got to the roof, it was too late to go intangible and it was too late for excuses. I was shit out of luck and jolly well fucked.

"I knew it!" Bil said doing his dorky victory dance that he ripped off Barney when he was like 6.

"Don't tell anyone, they'd only think that I'm a freak." I said desperately with tears stinging my eyes.

"Don't worry." Jim said sweetly as I let my feet touch the graveled roof.

"This is soo cool! I can't wait to blog about this!" Bil said laughing hysterically pulling out his pda, he really is Uncle Tucker's son.

Me: yay the third chapter in one class! I'm on a roll.


	4. the new ember

Disclaimer: do I really have to put this is each chapter? You know I could never write something this good.

THE NEW EMBER

Dear Luna

Yes, I decided to give you a name as cheesy as that is. I feel comfortable that I can tell you anything. I smile being able to tell you this. Which is an honor I only smile at home when dad makes a goof out of himself or when I'm with Bil and Jim.

Now I have to work on a ghost fighter name. I'm thinking about ember, I remember seeing in one of mom's ghost logs last summer when I got so board cause I read all the books in the store and what we had at home.

From the pictures we look almost identical, the main difference is that I use paint and she uses a guitar which is so cool because I amiturally dabble in the music business. Her blue fire fueled pony tail is just like mine, but mine is purple and the tips turn to blood red. I use art supplies having art powers and this kick ass punk look too!

I will fight cause Bil and Jim got me in this bet that if I cant defeat a ghost I have to kiss the quarter back! Eeww gag me with a spoon! So I have to win no matter what!

Me: noticing the similarities between the two ghost…they get closer, I just love ember's powers and singing and dancing is kinda my thing along with art, I'm not sure if that explains anything?


	5. new ghost in town

Disclaimer: come on people get with it! This isn't mine only Emmy and her friends are…maybe ill own up to her sisters. I don't own box lunch either.

Warning: I get really mean to Sam and Dan….I mean like REALLY MEAN!

NEW GHOST IN TOWN

Dear Luna,

My dad tried to blast me! OMGAH MY DAD TRIED TO KILL ME!

I was fighting boxlunch and she was soo winning, and she's like 8! So I find out that I can blast colorful rays through the paint brushes on my belt.

That's when Danny Phantom came and sucked her up like she was nothing! Jim and Bil hide as my dad blasted me into the wall. I slid through the floor and detransformed, he went looking for me but I hid under a crate in fear. I know I'm not the best daughter in the world but he didn't have to try and kill me!

Now my mom and dad are trying to figure out who this new teen ghost is and on top of that I have to kiss Brick the Bitch! Gargh!

ME: you'll notice I do a lot with bets and talk more then the story progresses.


	6. falling

Disclaimer: I own Danny!...See you knew I was lying so what's the point of putting this here, you wouldn't believe me any way because I don't.

FALLING

Dear Luna,

I don't know why I've been so down on myself lately, all the songs on my mp3 player are all about looking from the outside in at something I know I can't have. Like a small child at the bakery making plans to eat cake in that they won't ever come any closer to then on the handprints left behind on the glass.

I'm falling for my best friend and I think my mom knows it. She keeps giving me these looks of sympathy, like she's been there. But hoe can she know what I feel? Her and dad hooked up after he saved the world and then got more intimate at prom…which is a tmi!

Boxlunch has been following me is there no ghost as pathetic? Oh yea, me. I'm a ¼ a ghost that takes the name of a grate, but I think she's dead now…can ghost die?

ACK! It's late and I have a mountain of homework and chores I have to do before going to bed. It sucks being the oldest and these powers don't help much…or maybe they do? I'll find out-

Me: I am loving short entries…this first 6 chapters ill put up at once, I like posting in bulk so that's what ill do.


	7. Marlirsh

Disclaimer: this is just another one of my random crack ideas…may be is should sober up?...nah!

MARLIRSH

Dear Luna,

My parents are sooo unfair! Mom tried to make me wear a specter deflector when we went camping! She knows what it did to dad when it got shoved on him from his parents! I'm Dead!

Jim and Bil have been so over protective of me at school and when we hang out, it's kinda cute but annoying at the same time. I guess as one thing goes wrong another goes right like the proverb when god closes a door he opens a window. Wow I actually paid attention in English long enough to remember that!

We have a new girl at school her name is Marlirsh. The teacher assigned me to show her around, thinking it will improve my people skills. She wasn't into talking much so it worked out. What I did find out is that she is 14 years old like me and her birthday is August 13, she was born on Friday the thirteenth. We hit it off okay; she's into the whole goth/ punk thing like me.

She has lime green hair with black tips, she had on trip pants and combat boots and the same tank top I normally wear but instead of my purple emblem hers was lime green. Instantly Bil started to hit on her till she stomped on his foot, the same reaction I first gave him, it made me and Jim laugh on the floor so hard we could barely breath. Cause at that point poor Bil didn't know how to take a hit.

We had gym together and while stretching I found out we are so much alike! We both would kill to meet Evvy and hate Pink! (the color not the artist, but we think her fusia color hair is awesome!) We both ate eco-recyco-vegitatrians and want to do something to save the world!

I think for the first time I'm glad to have ghost powers! I never really gave it the thought that I can change someone's life for the better or give them a lease on death's door. I can make a difference the same way my dad did. Maybe I should tell her. But I didn't even want my bffs to know. Plus I don't know if I can trust her. I don't know who I can trust anymore.

ME: okay you though I wouldn't say much but her is a long entry, its based off of my sister's nick name and my dad's birthday so she's going to be a combo of me and my sister, and my crazy bf from ny that I haven't seen in ever…not sure if shes still alive…that's probably not a good sign….oh well! If you need to know Evvy is Evenecenc. Which I fully spelt wrong but that was her nick name from her little cousin so bug fans use it.


	8. family secreats

Disclaimer: come on this is painful enough to admit it to myself, but I have to tell you as well?

FAMILY SECRETS

Dear Luna,

I like Marlirsh more and more. The school cheerleader Jessica (no relation) and her drones Brittney and Clarissa were mocking the new ember ghost's (me) outfit even if the media is calling her inviogirl…real original right?

Bil and Jim found this the funniest thing on earth as I sat there growling as clips of me getting my ass handed to me were shown on the morning video announcements. Marlirsh said she new to the fighting and fully defended my ghost half.

Did you know I'm not ¼ ghost but my mom because ½ ghost when her and dad got married. But she doesn't have the ability to fight in her ghost form, only go invisible and that's about it. I found out when I was snooping out some old records.

I also found out that my dad's middle name is Nathaniel! Omgah I laughed so hard when I found out. I mean how funny is Daniel Nathaniel Fenton?

And Aunt Danni was created by this guy named Vlad Plasmius. It can't be the same Vlad from the rival search engine to google. It has the fastest aiming program so everybody who's anybody, even among the nobodies uses it. This Plasmius guy was obsessed with grandma as creepy as that sounds.

All the things I learned I sorta don't want to believe. Like how mom and dad had grandma and grandpa operate on each of us as babies and again when we turned six to find out if we had daddy's ghost jeans.

They were so happy that all their test turned up negative. Mom's rationalization was that she didn't want us to go through the same thing that dad and her had to do. But how could they? I first recived my 'curse' when I was ten. I was so scared, what if I had told them, would I just become a test subject to be studied on the sake of science? What if I tell them now? Mom says she would love us no matter what, and is always excepting…I think I'll hide this 'curse' the best I can.

ME: let me explain they didn't do anything more than some blood test and a basic physical, its not like they shoved them in cruel containment devices torturing them like in the witch trials.


	9. training

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for those who are mad, but thought the eyes of Emmy her parents are unreasonable…it kinda helps out later in the story. This isn't mine so quite making me admit that!

TRAINING

Dear Luna

I love Bil and Jim! Not like that! My perverted little book, Bil found out about this place just out of town that used to be for military training. Jim drove me on the back of his moped to the place.

They helped me use my paint burses and like each size had a different function. And each color had a different power. Yellow is a beam of banana peels. Green controls the earth around me manipulating the plants to do my bidding. Red, well fire beams. Blue makes water gush in the direction that I stroke the air. White turns things into ice and pink makes two people you paint in the shape of a heart fall in love…I don't think I'll be painting it at Bil and Jim again.

That was sick and wrong! Beyond disturbing and not ever happening again. There are a whole bunch others and I'm pretty sure if I mix colors then I can combine powers. But for now I'm not going to do anything too earth shattering. But now with my new training ground I have a place I can blow off steam…this might not be too bad of a 'cures' after all.

ME: BANANA PEEL POOWWWEEEER!!!!!


	10. peter pan

Disclaimer: okay now back to a little more seriousness. The idea of the show- not mine. The crazy main character and her friends- mine the song-mine I made the song so don't be mean cause I really suck. If you know me don't ask me to sing it, because I haven't sung to anybody but my sister, my stuffed animals and my bathroom mirror. And I want to keep it that way.

Warning: for song entries don't yell at me if they're stingy short.

PETER PAN

Dear Luna,

Heres the new song that me and Lil have been working on. Yes me and my little sister…you can tell where I took over. It's called Peter Pan

_Why can't I be like Peter Pan_

_With a tinkerbell sitting in my hand_

_Magic dust, a faries trust_

_Time and time again_

_Why can't I live along side _

_The childhood life of Peter Pan_

_2 3 4_

_I don't wanna grow up_

_I wnna get out_

_Hey take me away_

_Time to grow up and I scream NO_

_Hey cant take me away _

_Gonna live my kid years over and over_

_Life's just too grate to grow up_

_I'm gonna have my fun! My fun! My fun!_

_Turn around and round here we go again_

_Never stop, don't let childhood end._

Its soo fun to sing! I can't wait to hit the mike with the girls. But I would never let Bil and Jim know. I wrote a song about Jim that we always open up with. But Jim's kina dense in the matter but Bil so know I like him…I might (shudder to think ) love him.

The song is hopelessly devoted and we end with I love you so much, there are our few gooie songs. The rest are all I hate you and that and this suck…that shit, ya know what I mean? Its kinda funny my girls figured it out before I did so they've been on my ass about telling him. But I wont admit to it to anyone other than you.

ME: I know my song sucks so go ahead and laugh…but I'm warning you know its going to get bad.


	11. hitting the pavement

Disclaimer: I have fun twisting other peoples characters so that's why this is a fan fiction and not in any form original work.

HITTING THE PAVEMENT

Dear Luna,

I never knew Marlirsh was so great on the electric guitar she was able to match my solo after hearing it once so now the bad is of 5 girls. We have a lead singer (mawah!) Marlirsh who our now lead guitar (which I was before hand), Trisha our base player, Lilly on the keys (not to be confused with my little sister although they are like twins!) and then there's Karin on the drums (she has gone out with ever punk or goth guy in the 15 mile radius and knows all the juice on everyone. If we were a popular crowd she'd be head cheer leader.)

It was fun to have a jam session. I think Mar is going to be a new addition to our group. Bil has asked her out but she didn't know how to say no with out being a bitch, so she's letting him take her to one dinner and one movie no further attachment. I am so tailing them as a ghost, which reminds me I sucked up box lunch in my wrist trapper watch, I have to let her out still.

It's official that I'm head over heals literally with Jim. When I was ridding the down the stairs (hey its more fun, and quieter than walking down them…by the way this is leaving school on skate boards) we were talking over the grind and her said something about going to the dance as friends cause I don't date and he didn't have one. That's when I flipped the bar landing on my back with gravel in my ass.

He flipped and when he went to see the damage on my back it went from my ass to my shoulder so I just about had my shirt off and my pants almost all the way off! That's when he had to make a comment! He saw that I had a matching set of black and pink pokadot under things. I could have died of embarrassment the way he was laughing.

But you know the worst part, I tore the ass of my jeans so all the way home Bil and him were poking fun at my panties and fall in one fellow swoop. I mean come on as if my jeans weren't tortured enough by my art things!

But the best part was dad was home for once and when he say that I was all scrapped up it was priceless! Mr. clueless thought I got in a fight not noticing I busted the axel on my fav board. I fixed it now but it was a bitch to repair and for my jeans they're still my fav so I'll still wear them, but ill make sure that I'm not wearing pokadots. But that's just me.

ME: I'm sorry that I made the pharagraphs sooo long. I have a pair of jeans like that and I still wear them! Lol they're the best! Any way moving forward. After denial is acceptance….so will she sit on the side lines or throw herself at him. Does the rest of the school know? You'll see!


	12. i can be special

Disclaimer: yet again the song is mine, but the show isn't

I CAN BE SPECIAL

Dear Luna,

I really must be nuts when Jim and Bil heard about our band practice and I sorta gave into the 1000 pokes of doming annoyance, so I invited them. I have 3/5 songs that were working on today are about being in love with Jim! OMGAH I must be nuts!!

And to top that off were practicing this new song that I wrote! . I'm so retarded! He's gonna figure it out but I don't want him to! The secret admiration isn't that bad, I like it, but it's sorta empty at the end of the day.

So here is the song that I wrote for him at lunch while him and Bil were drooling over Veronica the school slut.

_Looking around for the right girl_

_Dam such a quest_

_You didn't even think _

_To like me the best_

_But what ev all said_

_Alls done and heard_

_You can't see me but that's fine_

_I never thought you could be so stupid_

_Yet I'm the dumb one!_

_You're so full of shit!_

_The right girl is standing here_

_Open your eyes and see_

_I can be special, I can be special!_

_The one you want is me_

_Pushed aside so long!_

_But open you're eyes and see me_

_I can be special, I CAN BE SPECIAL!_

_You can't se me _

_But I CAN BE SPECIAL!_

_Just see me for me_

_I'm the one you want_

_I can be special! I can be special._

I can't wait to sing it! I'm nervous but beyond excited! I think he might see if he hears me. I know my girls will get it so they might hint things to go along. I can't wait.


	13. power struggle

Disclaimer: this isn't mine so stop bugging me

Side note: this is the same day only later.

POWER STRUGGLE

Dear Luna,

I finally trashed that stupid Box Lunch mentis. It was actually easier than I thought. Before I could blink I had used one of my tools in my art pouch and then before I could blink, Jim was using his wrist entrapment I gave him. I fell out of the sky by a ray of flames from the real ember's guitar.

As I detransformed she flipped upside down laughing, saying something like about mother like daughter. When I retransformed I slowed my speed till I landed on my feet. As she was laughing I took it to my advantage. I sucked her up in my own wrist watch and as I heard her cackling in my watch I flicked it and she went silent.

My heart completely fluttered when Jim helped me to my feet. (mind you I sucked her up from a sitting position.) When he helped me to my feet I tripped and fell into his arms. I near about cried when I realized I'd be late for my next class. I'm an A student and classes bore me but I've never missed a class before.

ME: I'm just about the ready to post the next five. Sorry that I haven't posted in a week but I'm on doing this thing called open swim which is the pre season for swim team. Hard work so I've only been working on this in my study hall and lunch after my home work and studying.


	14. dont wanna talk about it

Disclaimer: come off it do you see my name in the opening credits?

Side note: this is the same day only entrée number 3

DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT

Dear Luna,

Band practice is over with but I wish it wasn't I saw something in Jim's eye as I sung 'Demon in me' him and Bil laughed cause its all about my ghost side and when I sung 'I can be special' I almost cried in desperation, wanting Jim to hear me.

When I fall I fall hard and I fall fast and stay there. I'm gonna try and ignore this cause its out of my system. I just wrote 'Don't wanna talk about it' so its all good…I hope.

I don't know why I preach about being single and proud of it, if I want nothing more than to be noticed by my bff, I need to be smashed on the head. I'm falling apart and I'm too dumb to realize that I can stop it all now, but I don't want to.

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_Seems like everything is changing _

_And I am changing too._

_I just wanna be with you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Just to cry alone with you_

_Everything is changing _

_And I'm changing too._

_Time is up and time is over_

_I just wanna grow old with you_

_Known you for since like since forever_

_Let time stand still and time go on_

_As long as I'm in your arms _

_I just want to fall to pieces_

_Would you pick them up,_

_If I asked you to?_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_Don't wanna believe it's true_

_Just to grow old with you_

_Cause I'm in love with you._

ME: okay this is really hard to post cause I wrote this to one of my best friends that I was crazy about in 8th grade. But I've settled for just friends. I hope no one else has to make that desion.


	15. the day that never ends

Disclaimer:

Me: lets not lie to our selves this so isn't my idea. IT WAS LEA-CHANS!

Lea-chan: Wait what? I'm just reading this…how am I talking

Me: it's my magical voodoo powers!

Lea-chan: but you're whiter than any white person I have ever met?

Me: so I can dream!

Lea-chan: no, no you can't. I'm sorry every body but this isn't by my insane friend only the crappy music that all has the same tune and this weird chick named Emmy that shes only writing more on the Tohru story.

Me: SHE KNOWS THE TRUTH! ATTACK MY CUTE TEDDY BEAR ARMY!!!

Lea-chan: . . .

Me: I SAID ATTACK MY CUTE AND FLUFFY TEDDY BEAR MINIONS!!!

Lea-chan::pulls out cell phone and dials mental hospital::

Me: WOULD YOU ATTACK IF I SAID PLEASE?

Lea-chan: hold on this will all be settled momentarily.

Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ON STIKE TILL YOU GET A LONGER COOKIE BREAK! I DON'T EVEN GIVE YOU A COOKIE BREAK!!

Lea-chan: DD QUIET I'M ON THE PHONE WITH THE MEN IN WHITE!

Me: NOOOOOO! FINE YOU GET A COOKIE AND A JUICE JUST ATTACK!!!

Lea-chan: hi I'd like a large pizza and a two litter bottle of soda.

Random Bear: can you get garlic knots?

Lea-chan: sure why not? I'd also like to add a dozen garlic knots.

Teddy Bears: WE FIGHT FOR LEA-CHAN!

Lea-chan: hey guys stop her from trying to jump out the window and tell her on with the fanfic.

Me: NEVER!!!!!!

Side Note: this is yet again the same day only entrée number four. I promise that this is the last entrée for this day.

THE DAY THAT NEVER ENDS

Dear Luna,

How can things go from bad to worse so quickly? Mom heard me practicing my new song and came into see if I was okay.

I just wanted to curl up in her lap and cry like a small child but I couldn't I gotta be tough! So the burnt marshmallow that I am sat there and silently cursed her to leave. Ready for a fight, the only emotion that I'll ever show.

When she asked me about what had me so down I tried to lie saying that the song was for a school project that I had to work on. It helped that I had all my text books and notes scattered across the small table under my window that is good for four people to sit at. It would have worked on dad, but mom's no idiot. So I told her it was to go along with my art project about everlasting love.

I think she bought it or just gave up trying or she figured she wasn't able to hide from dad by staying in my room. I wish that today was over but its only seven and I have school work that won't be doing itself…I wish it would. But because I must have won, one hell of a prize I have to make up for it with bad karma.

Once mom shut the door in defeat a blue fog came out of my mouth. Once when we were at dinner dad's ghost sense, or that's what he calls it went off and next thing we knew Jonny 13 was crashing through my 8th birthday dinner. It wasn't anything special but I thought I wanted to hate ghost from that day on. This ghost sense feels like I'm puking out ice and isn't pleasant at all.

Instinctively I changed into Ember and flew out my bedroom window. I learned the hard way that I have to leave my room intangible or my house will attack me. When I looked up I saw dad sucking Mr. Skullker into his thermos. Dad never liked the wrist watch, but I'm always scared that I'd get trapped into it and then die, cause after all I am still half human.

That reminds me of when I was I think 7…I was in the third grade I know that much, but anyway, I had taken my dad's ghost thermos instead of my Barbie one. When I opened it up out came Mr. Skullker and he blasted me in the face. That made me stay in the hospital with ecno-achne for a week. They wanted to make sure that there were no long term effects. I vagly remember my dad flying me to the hospital after coming too late to stop him. I remember looking out and seeing our town as little dots and loved flying ever since.

Anyway dad saw me and blasted me to the ground, Jim and Bil were coming through the park and they both screamed my nick name. "Em!"

My dad looked at them and I went intangible, dad looked ready to killed them. But before he got to them it took all my strength to make them intangible and fly them into my room. (We live next to the part so at night I can see the lake reflect a full moon…sorry got a little side tracked,)

He sounded pissed as he stomped to my room where I had me, Bil and Jim looking over the random rubage of notes that I had spread out earlier. Then he burst into my room; "What are you three doing in here? You know you're not aloud boys in your room!" he tried to make up an excuse, but dads not that bright when it comes to lying.

"Dad we have a big test tomorrow so will kindly attempt to keep it down when you fight with mom tonight." I said smuggle as I started to scribble down the answers to my math homework in my science notebook. He slammed the door and I just sighed.

"what that was him in a good mood." I laughed at Bil's and Jim's faces. It was priceless.

"I'd hate to see what would happen if he was in a bad mood." Bil said and we all got a good laugh out of it. They didn't leave till 10 they wanted to make sure that they didn't have to leave during the cross fighting of mom a dad, so I had to fly them out of my window into the park. I am so whipped I don't know how I just managed to write all that. Well night….I hope.

Me: I just realized that my whole disclaimer is probably longer than most of my chapters. I'm trying to keep them short and sweet but still keep the poems. Maybe when it's done ill fluff it out...but that's think that lea-chan won't kill me for not working on the tohru story


	16. public enemy no 1

Disclaimer:

Me: so I'm walking along the street and BAM! It hits me like a brick that this isn't mine, but you're still insisting that it is….

Lea-chan: are you getting another dumb idea that has no logical base to it?

Me::gasp:: how dare you say that I have bright ideas that always come out to be facts cause they are so brilliant!

Lea-chan: I don't want to pop your ego…ya know what? I do! This isn't yours you are just nuts and need lots of mental help and medication.

Me: its not my fault you aren't as wonderful as me so nah! Plus you cant do anything!

Lea-chan: I didn't think it would resort to this…yea I did. FLUFFY AND CUDDLY TEDDY BEAR ARMY ATTACK

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

PUBLIC ENEMY # 1

Dear Luna,

Change that I think into a definite. Ember is supposable public enemy number one! Just what I needed right? That and at school were having a beauty contest that mandatory for all girls. I guess they're trying to figure out who ember the teenaged ghost is cause none of the ghost in the ghost zone are older than 12.

I know its but all girl bands are aloud to use that as their talent, guess they're trying to figure out who has the guitar skills to be able to control all those powers at once mixing the paints like a chord to get an empted up note. I am so beyond fucked out of my luck!

Bil is being annoying saying that Jim might notice me if I wear PINK!!! But that dam slut Vanessa said she's shallow enough to steal Jim from me but I screamed he wasn't mine! I'm dumb enough to let her go for him when it will only hurt me.

I guess for the dance after the pageant I'm just going to go home. I'll let them be, its not like he wanted me anyway. Him and Bil were always drooling over her and her friends. Maybe if I had taken the extra 15 minutes to maintain my look and dress nicer he'd notice me, but that won't happen. I don't have a date to the dance even if I love to dance, I'm just going home. It's not like I'd be missed anyway.

Tomorrow the sign up for the bands and I told Mars I'd kill her if she signed us up….but knowing her she would do anything to get out of doing actual work. I'll probably end up watching that shallow whore dry hump my Jim. I don't know if I could take it!

What am I saying? My Jim? He was never mine and it will probably always be that way.

Me: Vanessa is Paulina's Daughter…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.


	17. shallow whore

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: I'm going to say this so there is no confusion my insane friend that is being attacked by imaginary rainbow teddy bears is not right in her mind and none of this is actually anything that she can claim for herself.

Me: don't be so mean to me Lea-chan!!!

Lea-chan: you know I don't lie.

Me: but eeahiaone ::high pitch whining)

SHALLOW WHORE

Dear Luna,

I really am hopeless and Bil isn't as stupid as I thought. This isn't all that great for me. For the past week Jim and Vanny as he calls her, have been inseparable. When I was in the wash room I saw her violently washing her hands as her best friend stood next to her holding out a wad of paper towels. She said she had to get the stench of loser off of her skin.

That bitch had the audacity to tell me her game was only to make me jealous and she just wanted to see how far I would go to get him to realize her true nature! She said I'd have to be just like her for him to notice me. But I won't even try cause no one cares about the invisible girl.

She really is right. I am nothing so I know I won't be noticing me. Mars is helping me work on this new song….I think she knows about my powers. She's a lot smarter than the guys. Maybe I'll tell her. She's been there for me totally and completely these past three months. And I need all the support that I can get.

The whole pageant thing has been hell. All the girls must stay after school and yesterday we had to work on our smiles, me being me I had a set of vampire teeth and I was forced to spit them out. Bummer I know they were glow in the dark too.

I'm going to be wearing this black dress my mom wore when she was my age. It's poofy and really cute. It has this black spider web design on it with a purple skirt and a black body. It looks really good on me like it was ment for my body. I guess me and mom had a lot more in common than I want to admit.

Me: I wanted to put in that dress. In my original rough draft I didn't put much about the pageant, but I'm going to try and add more in when I type it up.


	18. its over

Disclaimer: this isn't mine simple as that.

IT'S OVER

Dear Luna

Pageant night really crept up fast. All those agonizing days on the football field in the sun. Mars and me had on all black lacy things to cover our pale skin. Last week they confiscated my parasol. But after refusal to function I got it back.

I'm so nervous were singing 'its over' it took the whole band to write it, its about a bad break up and I don't want Jim spending all his time with her! Wow that was random. It's just been on my mind, in these past two weeks I only get to see him if she's attached to his hip or lips. It's sickening if you ask me!

It's just been total hell I'm really having it bad. But I won't take him from her. I couldn't do that. But Mars has really taken the Weird Nobody's in a new direction. So she might have me sing broken glass last minute even though we never really rehearsed it. Just as long as my parents are as dense as my grandparents were. But then again I can't be that lucky.

_My heart has stopped _

_And my palms they're cold_

_I'm not sure how this happened_

_But I know its over_

_Here I stand touching my lips_

_Did I just say that?_

_How could I be so cold?_

_Lying to your face, and walking away_

_It's not okay_

_How could I just walk away_

_Such a beautiful thing_

_But unable to open my heart_

_Frozen in the time of my past_

_I don't want a repeat_

_I don't want these reruns in my head_

_I'm done with that and ir's over_

_It's hard to say_

_But its over_

_I'm closing the door_

_Leaving you in the cold rain_

_Hugging myself as I cry to sleep_

_You standing on the doorstep shocked_

_But that's what I do_

_I'm sorry it had to happen to you_

_But its over_

_To bad feelings were hurt_

_I should have told you not to get attached _

_But its over_

_And I'm sorry it couldn't last_

_It's over_

Me: okay there you go Lea-chan I updated now the world can end safly.


	19. found out

Disclaimer:

Me::randomly burst into song::

Lea-chan: ummm…dd what are you doing?

Me::starts singing and twirls around::

Lea-chan: dd you need to tell these people that you are nuts and that none of this is yours.

Me::starts kicking out feet and twirls in a dangerous manor::

Lea-chan::dodging a kick:: FINE YOU WANT TO PLAY? WELL PLAY!

Me::stops and sits down and watches lea-chan take the hands of tyedie bear and swings in the air::

Bear: HEEELLLPPPP MMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Lea-chan:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: LLLLEEEEAAAA- LLLEEEEAAAA!!!!! STOOOOPPP!

Lea-chan::stops dead and bear goes flying in the air:: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???

Me: I'M SORRY LEA-SAMA!!!!

Lea-chan: SORRY TOO LATE

Me::runs for the hills::

FOUND OUT

Dear Luna,

I am shit out of luck and jolly well fucked! I'm shot in the head standing in the middle of the highway during rush hour traffic! We sung 'demon in me'! what do I do? When we finished I ran as fast as I could to the hill outside of town. I ran to mom and dad's tree.

I climbed to the top while still in a black micro mini and a black top with fishnets that had knee high lace up boots and black finger gloves that went up my arm past my elbow. Once at the top I broke down. I'm hopelessly in trouble! I don't know how I'm gonna fix this!

I don't know why but it seems that Bil and Jim as blind to my emotions as they are, can always find me. Maybe I'm that predicable. When they said that they were going to climb up in their formal wear to get me down by force. I knew that it was time to come down. Needless to say that my short skirt and black tub top with a purple rose on the side. But that was fixable. My mascara that I carefully designed for a moon on one side for when I was on stage was now a smudge blob.

I looked like shit and if it was anyone other than Bil and Jim I would have kicked their ass for following me in my upset state. I clung to Jim and cried like a small child, but no tears would come just dry sobs. I haven't let myself to loss myself and allow tears to fall in front of anyone other than my own reflection.

He held me and let me go when I finished and Bil and Mar were smiling but they only seemed concerned. I'm not sure when Mars came and why she staid but that made me realize that I could tell her my secret. She could help me find away to split my ghost and human halves so that my parents wont find out. This is going to be a problem….

Me: okay 4th chapter today so I'm going to stop here.


	20. brillant!

Disclaimer:

Me::laying on hospital bed unable to move, lea-chan pretends to look worried while hiding lead pipe behind back::

Lea-chan: oh quit faking it!

Me::small grown:: grandpa is that you::lea-chan hits on the head::

Lea-chan: now wake up you have a story to type!

Me: five more minutes mommy.

Lea-chan: fine! You want to play that game::starts tickling::

Me::says in a fake weakness:: Lea-Leanne

Lea-chan::led pipe held over head:: nice save

Me: thank you….oh shit I'm suppose to be sick.

Lea-chan: that cam be arranged.

BRILIANT!

Dear Luna,

I am so brilliant it's not funny! I was looking through my moms old ghost logs when I found out about this dream cheatcher that separates half ghost in two!

Bil and Jim are going to go with my ghost side and Mars (who figured it out on her own) is going to go with my human side.

_Gears are turning_

_And my brains on line_

_For the first in a long time_

_I gotta idea_

_That's crazy enough it might work_

_But you won't like it_

_I'll steal your heart_

_But that was my first intention_

_My idea aint world domination_

_Or to make some brat cry_

_Just to make you all mine_

_Its funny how all these things work out_

_A bad day turns great_

_While crying in you arms embrace_

_You made the world bright_

_You made it filled with love_

_Now I got this brilliant idea_

_To make you see the world_

_Though the eyes you gave me_

_I got this brilliant idea_

_I know you're gonna love me_

_But to make you mine_

_Is the only idea that comes to mind?_

_Please love my brilliant idea_

_It came from my mind_

_So I'm not sure if it's alright_

_My brilliant idea_

_To make my life brilliant_

_Brilliantly with you._

Me: I MADE IT TO CHAPTER 20 AND STILL AM UPDATING!!!!!


	21. confusion

Disclaimer: sorry for the shortness but this isn't mine.

CONFUSSION

Dear Luna,

I'm having second thoughts about this whole split thing. Mom and Dad would understand right? But what if they want to make me their experiment? I'm so scared. But I cant tell anyone even a girl like me worries.

I'm so confussed.

Me: Don't hurt me lea-chan!

Lea-Chan: I would never hurt a dear friend like you I only want to introduce tou to my nice friend Mr. Lead Pipe.

Me: is he anything like Mrs. Wrench?

Lea-chan: no but you will get to see all those friendly stars again.

Me: okay….wai-

Lea-chan: sorry but it needed to be done for the shortness


	22. fading into the wood work

Disclaimer:

Me: okay I'm not going to even bother pretending that this is mine, I know only lea-chan is reading this so I'm not putting much effort in this.

Lea-chan: Hey that's mean::army of bears appear behind her wearing wolf mask and fluffy tails::

Me: WHAT DID YOU DO MY BEAR MINNIONS!

Lea-chan: I made them wolfies.

Me: and you say I need help?

FADING INTO THE WOOD WORK

Dear Luna,

Being invisible is worse than being heart broken. But the worst part is being both! I decided if I need to I'll tell mom. They wont experiment on me…or at least if they did it would be some attention.

Vanny got her girl Brit to go after Bil, and Bil go after anything with a skirt and boobs. Leaving me alone and she also hooked Mars with a line of random guys that are banging hot, so she couldn't refuse. So here I am all alone. Just me little ghost girl. Not completely dead, yet not fully alive. So what am I?

It feels like I've gone intangible and I cant come back, while my ghost wail sucked away my voice. I have been rapidly gaining powers according to dad's ghost logs; at this rate I'll be able to have ice powers. I guess that's something to look forward towards. I can already control minor elements and have slightly electronically powers, even when I'm not ghosted up. I might do a ghost cry like my dad. But it's really dorky so I won't.

_Laid on the floor_

_To be walked all over_

_Put up to protect the food_

_Hung on hinges to be slammed shut_

_Always taken advantage of_

_Just there in the wood work_

_Would you notice if I changed my design?_

_Or if I walked away_

_Fading into the wood work_

_You cant see me _

_Wont dare notice my style_

_But who would blame you_

_I'm the invisible cherry wood_

_In the cold world of pine._

_Always taken advantage of_

_Just there in the wood work_

_Would you notice if I changed my design?_

_Or if I walked away_

_Fading into the wood work_

_Blending with the sky _

_A single insignificant leaf blowing in the wind_

_Flowing in the sky's current_

_Taken away so far away_

_And on arrival home no welcome party_

_But a question that I left_

_Always taken advantage of_

_Just there in the wood work_

_I'm done and I'm through_

_I want to be noticed by you_

_But I lost my voice, so there's no choice _

_I'll try and say maybe you'll listen_

_Maybe you'll see me move my lips_

_Jim I love you._

Me: okay if you haven't guessed then you might not realize that this is about my kitchen cabinets, a leaf outside my window and the after math of a fight. In the original version it ends babe I love you…but the change in the line will come up eventually. You'll see!


	23. new jig

Disclaimer: this isn't mine, never was, never will be.

NEW JIG

Dear Luna,

At band practice I sung the new song and the next thing I know my eyes had that itchy feeling of when you want to cry but cant. And my friends faces were soaked with tears along with those of my friends. That's when Mars told me about how were going to be playing at sherbets hollow, this high school hang out that you have to be a senior or with a senior to get in.

But we each got two passes. I'll change the last line of if Jim comes on his own. If his floosy is there then I won't in spite of her. I'm in over my head. I don't know what to do. I don't even have them to cheatch me when I fall in battle. If it weren't for Mars I don't know what I'd do.

So far the line up is Peter Pan; I can be special, demon in me and fading in the wood work. But I'm not sure if were ready. Even though I is a good set.

But there's something missing, its all to hope, yet hopeless at the same time…okay I know that was totally the same thing but what ev. The other bands are 13 days grace, Sexy Cat and Luna. Lol, a kawinky dink don't cha think?

It's gonna be fun. Even if we don't get paid. But Mars and the others are gonna raid my closet for something hot! Maybe I can ask mom and we can go on a goth spree!


	24. back stage at sherbert hollow

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: YOU'RE SOO MEAN NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE EVER!!

Me: I'm sorry!

Lea-chan: NO YOU'RE NOT AND YOU EVEN CALLED ME THAT HORRIBLE NAME IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE GIRLS!!!!

Me: once again I appoligize.

Lea-chan: BUT YOU'RE NOT SORRY!

Me: yes I am.

Lea-chan: I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!

Me::runs from wolf packed army::

Lea-chan: This irrisposible author if she can even be called that due to the way she butchers stories is not owner of any of the lovely stories she kills. If she was we'd be in great danger.

BACK STAGE AT SHERBERT'S HOLLOW

Dear Luna,

I know it's been a while. I guess I don't need to tell you that Vanny won the pageant and her clone Brit won the talent by saying a cheer about how great she was. She only won that because her skirt keep flying up and the judges were all jocks that she had slept with in the past.

I love the feeling of power when I'm dressed in seductive outfits. It rocks because I have the body of a 17 year old girl instead of 14. That's probably why I normally wear my stuff baggy and no one recognizes me. I wasn't going to let my friend's floozies come to the hottest show in the school year. But I was going to flaunt what I got to show I'm not the shy girl they see in class. I'm going to make all the senior boys talk about me.

Right now I'm back stage getting ready so I look like my ghost self. But my design I have ripped jeans that are splattered with neon and glow in the dark paint, with fishnets showing through the holes. I have a black jean skirt to hide the gaping hole in the ass of the jeans, while I have a tub-top on with one short wrist glove and one above the elbow glove both with buckles and spikes attached.

I should have fixed my nails but I guess black chipped polish and converse seem to be the style here. So I guess I'm in good company. Lovely Luna is amazing hearing her voice is amazing it's a cross between saving jane, pink and avril.

We're only going to sing a couple songs and I told Mars if she changes the line up again then I'm going to leave. We are going to sing; 'I can be special', 'demon in me', and 'it's over'. I realized that I've never wrote in demon in me. So here it is.

_Demon In Me_

_Window in the sky_

_Open up and see what's inside_

_The insane mind of the lover's eye_

_Insanity takes its toll_

_But crashes turns to bangs_

_And blood streaks my hair_

_Screaming time to die!_

_A shot blows past and the battle has a start_

_Beating of the heart_

_Time stands still and life ends_

_A shot in the sky and you see_

_The demon in me_

_With red glowing eyes and tear stains_

_You see what I am_

_The monster inside, the demon in me_

_Like a small child in fear_

_I consume all you see_

_Unable to stop the demon_

_Many have tried but like a wolf in a fight_

_I'll knock you down as I cry_

_It's the demon in me_

_I can't stop it, but I don't try_

_The fear is me deep inside_

_A shot in the sky and you see_

_The demon in me_

_With red glowing eyes and tear stained cheeks_

_You see what I am_

_The monster inside, the demon in me_

_The demon takes control_

_And I cruelly laugh at your pain_

_I kick you in the dirt_

_I make sure it hurts_

_Blame the demon, the demon in me_

_I try to put up a fight _

_But I tried to late in the game_

_But the demon kicks my ass_

_And I'm left in defeat_

_All because the demon_

_The demon in me._


	25. just my luck

Disclaimer:

Me: so I'm talking to lea-chan the other day and she just randomly screams, LOOK THE WOLFIES ARE ALIVE!!!! And I'm like wtf? I turn around and there is a giant wolf behind me!

Lea-chan: I wonder how a giant teddy bear turned into a giant wolf?

Me: I'm telling this story!

Lea-chan: very badly.

Me: Hey! That's soo mean!!

Lea-chan: just get on with the disclaimer, people are just going to scroll down and avoid your crazyness

Me: fine. ::pouting:: I don't own anything but Emmy and her friends don't try and steal them because they are my slaves! Moo-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ah!

Lea-chan: that sounded so wrong on so many levels.

Side note: this day goes on for ever, or so I mean the middle of the night. From here to the end of the story is in the span of a weekend. Just so you know the time I never set for this one. But she went on stage at 11 if that helps. For the next couple in the middle of the night I will tell the time. Just to explain how she gets the book…magic. Just magic.

JUST MY LUCK!

Dear Luna,

How to just describe what could have been the day that could have destroyed my life is near impossible but I'll do the best I can…

Well it started out amazing! The feeling of singing in front of a mosh pit! It should be on **EVERYONE'S!** Must do before I die list. It was amazing swinging my hips to the sultrary beat singing out my soul to a crowd that can truly understand what I was singing. It was so sensational I just wanted to stay like that forever.

But as I sung the final line of 'demon in me' I looked out in the crowd. A big mistake. There I saw Bil and Jim with their floozies, they probably slut-flirted their way in. . But that wasn't the worst part of the night. Oh how I wish that was the only trouble on my mind.

To give you a small view, I'm hiding in Mars garage waiting for an okay symbol. I am covered in band aids and I'll give you a hint I wasn't hurt by a toaster.

Now how I got in this predicament you ask? Funny story…well not really as I looked out into the crowd I saw three biker ghost smashing through the roof. With three GINORMUS biker ghost on hog-style bikes! They were looking for ember the kid ghost ember, ME!

I felt like I was going to crap myself with fear, but as everyone ran I heard Mars scream in my ear to transform. I did as I was told and the same surge of power as when I sung on stage filled my body. I took flight and something inside me took over as I took my brush and dipped it onto my pallet of paint choosing my power. I flung it out at them and a powerful ray of power fueled by my friends abandoning me for there love life echoed in my bones.

It hurt so much to think of how they left me in the dust for random floozies or random guys. That I was left to fight my own battles of warring parents and I was giving the job of raising my sisters. All the rage that was in my body went into each attack. Those who didn't run looked at me in hoorah my eyes were glowing red and I just about lost myself. I was crying but I didn't feel sad.

When I blinked trying to find where the part of me that can't help but to be loved went. I couldn't find her. I was long gone. But then a beam of blue light appeared and I snapped to.

You'd think I'd be happy a triumphant and rocking show, my secret still safe despite me changing on stage. Knowing math wasn't my subject, but I counted three bikers coming in and two sucked in the container. That only left the one that was right behind me. She flew through the air and came at me screaming for me to return her fallen comrades.

At this point from the battle I have a gash in my eyebrow blinding my sight with blood. I run my fingers through my hair and the blood smoothed my hair but didn't stop. I can't stop crying half to clean out my eyes and half because I was so afraid.

I had a giant scrap from my upper rib all the way down to my hip. The clothing torn with it. I was a wreck. I can't float straight and if my aim didn't suck already you'd think I was terrible and as I got bashed in the stomach guess who happens to come by?

Not only did I sneak out, get the shit beaten out of me and on top of that my clothing half hanging off just barely covering cause I'm that scrapped up, but her comes daddy clueless to make things even better cause it's never good enough, he thinks I'M ON THERE SIDE!

Oh, yes happy days are here at last. I get smashed threw one of the drums as I get a final blow to the gut I start hacking out blood all over the biker's for arm.

Now here is the fun part as my dad sucks up the biker that attacked me. I try to stand up, stumble back an start to pass out, detransforming in front of my dad's eyes. I remember Mars jumping in front of me stopping my dad from coming closer as two people carried me away to a car or something.

Then I woke up where I am here on this make-shift bed of blankets and in….pjs that were Mars, I'm guessing. I'm praying my dad is dense enough to believe that I was sleeping over Mars place. But then again I don't have the greatest luck and it will be fun making up an excuse for my body being half broken.


End file.
